If
by ChiiChan2806
Summary: Di mana bumi dipijak, di situ langit dijunjung. Berat sama dipikul, ringan sama dijinjing. Satu untuk semua dan semua untuk satu. #Event Friendship FNI


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik author.

Author hanya meminjam karakter untuk cerita ini dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dari cerita yang di-publish.

.

Warning : OC, Maybe OOC, Typo (s), Miss-Type, IC for AU, AR, AT, dialog non baku dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

.

Kala sang sahabat 'sakit' maka kita akan tertular 'sakit'

Jika sang sahabat 'sehat' maka kita juga akan ikut 'sehat'

.

 **If**

Friendship, Humor and Parody

.

.

Menyelesaikan semua misi adalah harapan setiap orang, berlibur menjadi jalan terakhir jika sang penat sudah datang menghantui badan. Badan dihantui? Tidak, ini hanya sebuah kamuflase dari makna yang sebenarnya. Terkadang hiperbola itu diperlukan untuk mencairkan suasana yang sangat suntuk. Yah, seperti cerita ini. Sebuah cerita tentang liburan sang kriminal yang malah dipuja di berbagai belahan dunia.

 _Akatsuki is back!_

.

.

.

Cuaca begitu terang walau terkadang sang awan hitam terlihat berarak di atas langit. Mungkin dia ingin melihat bagaimana tanggapan sang surya kala dirinya berarak menghalangi pandangan ke bumi.

Di Bali, destinasi wisata dapat menjadi pilihan terbaik untuk melepas penat, sekedar bersantai atau bahkan berjemur layaknya 'ikan asin'. Tapi hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh seorang bocah autis yang mana kala ia berjalan di pesisir pantai, ada saja tingkah konyolnya yang memabukkan sang senior berambut kuning terkuncir.

"Senpai, misi kita telah selesai dan liburan telah datang. Lihat laut itu berwarna biru!"

Tobi a.k.a Obito Uchiha ini menunjuk ke arah laut saat sedang berada di pesisir pantai bersama pemilik jutsu C4 yang tak lain adalah Deidara. Mereka berdua tengah memandangi keadaan pantai yang begitu ramai akan bidadari-bidadari bumi tanpa sayap yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya.

"Laut itu memang warna biru, Tobi. Sejak kapan laut warna hitam!"

Deidara kini tengah melepas pakaiannya dan hanya bermodal _boxer_ berwarna kuning sama seperti warna rambutnya. Ia terlihat sedang memakai _sunblock_ yang berfungsi melindungi kulit dari paparan sinar matahari yang membakar kulit.

"Tapi senpai, ada lho, laut warna hitam. Laut hitam itu senpai, yang ada di-"

"Oiiiii!"

Belum sempat Tobi melanjutkan ucapannya, datanglah seorang pria maskulin yang mengenakan _boxer_ hitam sambil membawa ban berukuran besar.

 _'Duh, datang satu lagi.'_ Deidara menoleh ke arah Hidan yang berjalan mendekatinya dari arah kanan.

"Oiii, senpai Hidan!" Tobi melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hidan.

"Wah, di sini banyak putri duyung ya, ckck!" Hidan terpesona melihat turis-turis berbikini yang berjemur di atas papan selancar.

"Putri duyung?" Tobi tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Hidan.

"Senpai, senpai bawa ban ya. Boleh Tobi pinjam?" tanya Tobi sambil menunjuk apa yang dibawa oleh Hidan.

 _"Yokai,_ ini ban. Ban ini buat bersantai di tengah laut nantinya," jawab Hidan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wow, _amazing, S_ enpai!" Tobi bertepuk-tepuk tangan melihatnya.

"Eh, Dei. Bagi _sunblock_ -nya donk. Kali-kali kulit yang kering kerontang macem dompet akhir bulan agak sedikit bagusan," Hidan merayu Deidara untuk meminta _sunblock_ -nya.

"Ada perlunya aja lo ngedeketin gue!" gerutu Deidara sambil menyerahkan _sunblock_ -nya.

Yang namanya sahabat, walaupun kesal pasti selalu berusaha membantu. Seperti yang dilakukan Deidara terhadap Hidan. Mereka seringkali berseteru tapi tidak pernah ada dendam di antara keduanya.

Hidan kemudian memakai _sunblock_ itu, sementara Tobi yang masih mengenakan jubah Akatsukinya bermain-main dengan ban yang dibawa oleh Hidan. Ia terlihat duduk di atas ban lalu mengenjot ban itu berulang kali seperti anak TK yang bermain kuda-kudaan.

"Dingin, Bray ..."

Saat memakai _sunblock_ itu kulit Hidan terasa sangat sejuk.

"Gue duluan ah, nyebur. Ntar lo nyusul aja, Dan!" Deidara berpesan lalu meninggalkan Hidan yang belum selesai memakai _sunblock._

"Oke deh, ntar gue nyusul," sahut Hidan.

Deidara lalu berjalan mendekati bibir pantai dan segera saja ia berenang sedikit ke tengah. Tapi lama kelamaan sesuatu terjadi pada Deidara.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Uwoooo!"

Deidara berteriak, tiba-tiba ia berhenti berenang. Ia terlihat kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kirinya.

"Senpai Hidan, to-tolong senpai Deidara!" Tobi berjingkrak menggangu Hidan yang sedang berjemur di tepi pantai saat melihat Deidara yang meloncat-loncat tanpa arah.

Hidan masih bersantai berjemur diri sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ di kedua telinganya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?"

Tobi salah tingkah sendiri, ia tampak panik saat melihat Deidara yang seperti orang kesakitan kala berenang. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak karena tidak seperti sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Deidara berulang kali berteriak. Deidara sendiri seperti merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat saat mencoba berenang ke tepian.

 **JRENGG**

Tobi melepas jubah Akatsukinya, sandalnya dan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya dan hanya menyisakan _sempak pink_ yang ia kenakan. Sontak saja pemandangan tak lazim itu membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekitar pantai langsung tertuju pandangannya ke arah Tobi.

"Senpai, _I'm cooming_!"

Tobi segera berlari ke arah laut, ia berniat untuk menyelamatkan Deidara. Terdengar bunyi air yang diinjak kakinya sangat cepat.

 **SWIMMM**

Dengan gaya bebas ia berenang mendekati Deidara, berjuang melawan ombak untuk menyelamatkan sang senpai. Saat sudah berada di dekatnya, Tobi segera membawa Deidara ke tepian pantai dengan cara memeluk dari belakang.

"Senpai, bertahanlah ..."

Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, Tobi berenang ke tepian dan menjaga Deidara agar tetap dapat bernapas.

.

.

.

 **15 menit kemudian...**

Tobi dan Hidan terlihat panik, begitupun anggota Akatsuki yang lain segera datang saat mendengar kabar jika Deidara terluka.

Mereka saat ini tengah berada di pondok pinggir pantai yang di sewa oleh Pain, sang ketua Akatsuki.

"Gue heran, Deidara bisa pingsan karena makhluk ini?" Hidan memutar-mutar sesuatu yang sebelumnya menancap di kaki kiri Deidara.

"Itu namanya bulu babi, Hidan!" seru Kakuzu.

"Oii, biasa aja geh es. Babinya jangan ngarah ke gue, ck!" sahut Hidan.

" _Are ..._ bulu babi?" Konan tidak percaya jika sesuatu berduri mirip landak yang dipegang Hidan adalah bulu babi.

"Terus gimana nih nasib si CJR?" tanya Kisame kepada yang lain.

"CJR? C4 dia nih," celetuk Itachi.

"Kalau memang Deidara tertancap bulu babi hanya ada satu solusinya," ujar Pain tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu, Senpai. Apa?" tanya Tobi sambil terus mengipasi Deidara yang pingsan.

"Kencingin!" Nagato ikut bersuara.

"Hah?!"

Mereka terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Nagato.

"Mau tidak mau kita pakai cara alami dulu, siapa tau Deidara tersadar dari pingsannya." Nagato memberikan saran.

Setelah ditimbang, akhirnya semua anggota Akatsuki setuju untuk mengencingi Deidara. Upps, lebih tepatnya mengencingi kaki kiri Deidara yang terkena bulu babi.

"Ya udh Tob, lo duluan," pinta Pain memberikan instruksi.

Dengan segenap hati dan tanpa membantah, Tobi segera mengeluarkan 'anu'nya di hadapan yang lain. Konan tampak _sweatdrop_ sendiri dan langsung berbalik tidak ingin melihat hal itu.

 _'Astaga, apa ini ajang adu size?'_ gumam Konan di dalam hati.

"Wow ... besar, Tob. Mirip pisang raja ya, wkwkwk ..." Hidan terkekeh geli melihat _barang_ si bocah autis.

 **PLETAKK**

Kakuzu yang sedari tadi diam saja memukul kepala Hidan karena rasa kesal melihat tingkah absurb sang rekan.

"Aduh! Sakit, _Ba_ _ka_! Lo pikir pala gue gendang apa, di pletak, tak-tak dung?!" seru Hidan saat berbicara kepada Kakuzu yang berada di samping kanannya.

Deidara dilentangkan di atas pondok sedang kakinya dibiarkan tergantung di ujung pondok agar lebih mudah untuk dikencingi.

Mereka semua berkumpul mengelilingi Deidara dan bergantian mengencingi sosok pria cantik pemilik jutsu ledakkan yang mematikan.

.

.

.

 **Singkat cerita...**

Deidara terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Senpai!"

Tobi terlihat begitu senang saat melihat Deidara tersadar.

"To-tobi, kita di mana?" tanya Deidara yang sedikit bingung mengapa anggota Akatsuki berada di sekelilingnya.

"Senpai pingsan tadi, terkena ... hmmm ... bulu ... bulu apa ya tadi?" Tobi berpikir, ia lupa hewan macam apa yang dibicarakan anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Bulu Babi, Tob!" Sasori nyeletuk tiba-tiba.

"Oh iya, Senpai. Bu-lu-ba-bi!" eja Tobi kepada Deidara.

"Lo ngatain gue, Tob?" Deidara tersinggung mendengar intonasi Tobi yang seperti orang mengejek padahal hanya mengeja.

"Eh, enggak, Senpai. Tobi hanya memperjelas ..." Tobi membela diri.

"..."

"Haaahh..." Deidara berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak duduk, tapi entah mengapa hidungnya tiba-tiba mencium sesuatu yang mematikan.

"Ba-bau apa ini?" Hidung Deidara mengendus-endus saat aroma menyengat itu menusuk hidung dan jantungnya. Ia kemudian melihat kaki kirinya yang tampak berlubang-lubang.

"Ka-ki gue, kaki gue kenapa...? Huwaaaaaaa..."

Entah mengapa Deidara menangis saat melihat kakinya yang berlubang-lubang dan terlihat bekas darah yang telah mengering.

"Se-senpai, senpai tadi tekena bulu babi. Tapi tenang aja senpai, udah kita semua kencingin kok. Jadi aman ..." Tobi berusaha menenangkan Deidara, ia masih setia duduk di sisi kanan Deidara sambil mengipasi sang senpai.

"Apa?! Kencingin? Kalian semua mengencingi kaki gue?!" Deidara _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar penuturan Tobi.

"Demi kesalamatanmu, Dei." Konan ikut menenangkan.

 **ZEBB**

Deidara berpikir ulang, berusaha menelaah ucapan Tobi.

 _'Jadi mereka bergantian ngencingin kaki gue ya, ja-jadi...'_

 **BRUGGHH**

Dalam sekejap, tubuh mungil pemilik jutsu C-4 itu kembali pingsan saat otaknya tersadar penuh dan mengerti akan maksud ucapan Tobi.

"Senpai, senpai kenapa?!" Tobi kembali panik saat melihat Deidara kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Hadoohhh..." Itachi dan yang lain terlihat menepuk jidatnya masing-masing.

"Oii Dei, loe seneng banget pingsan. Pengen gue kencingin lagi apa?!" Hidan mengejek Deidara.

"Hidan!" Konan melotot ke arah Hidan.

"Hehe, habisnya dia lebay sih. Dikit-dikit pingsan, dikit-dikit pingsan. Kayak perempuan, ahahahaha!" Hidan tertawa mengejek Deidara.

"Jangan mengejek sesuatu, nanti berbalik!" Itachi memperingati Hidan.

"Ya, ya baiklah. Udah kelar kan ya, gue mau balik berjemur nih. Kalian tolong Deidara." Hidan berjalan keluar dari pondok dan berniat kembali berjemur, tetapi...

 **BRUUGHHH**

Tak jauh dari pondok tempat di mana Akatsuki berada, tiba-tiba Hidan terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Eh kenapa tuh si kupret?" Kisame mengarahkan anggota yang lain untuk melihat keadaan Hidan.

Mereka kemudian menoleh dan mendapati jika ternyata Hidan...

"Ketimpah kelapa, huwahahahahaha..." Sasori dan yang lain tiba-tiba tertawa melihat buah kelapa muda yang terjatuh tepat di atas kepala Hidan.

"Tuh benerkan, haduh!" Pain menepuk jidatnya, ia _sweatdrop_ mendapati kenyataan yang terjadi.

Jangan pernah menuding orang lain dengan satu jari, karena tanpa kita sadari keempat jari yang lain menuding ke diri kita sendiri. Dan jangan pernah mengejek kesusahan orang lain, karena kita tidak pernah tahu kapan ejekan itu akan berbalik kepada kita.

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

A/N :

Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk Event Friendship yang diadakan oleh grup Fanfiksi Naruto Indonesia (FNI).

Terima kasih telah membaca ^_^

Salam Hangat,

ChiiChan


End file.
